


Definitely not a relaxing situation

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Fanart, M/M, Paul Gross Birthday Handcuffs Fest, Rope Bondage, forced bondage, stripped down to underwear, tied to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser would very much appreciate it if Ray would stop wriggling so much, because this... this is- OH dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely not a relaxing situation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Deputychairman's 'Paul Gross Birthday Handcuff Fest' :D  
> It took me a bit longer than I'd hoped to actually completely finish it, but here it finally is \o/ 
> 
> I am also trying to write an accompanying fic that describes what happens *after* the dialogue included on the drawing (how they 'handle' their predicament so to speak), but I have never actually written and finished a fanfic before, so I don't know if it will actually work out and how long it will take me to complete it, so for now it's just the drawing alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the following picture as reference for the pose: [reference](http://capturedguy.deviantart.com/#/art/Too-Close-For-Comfort-252152102?hf=1)
> 
> See full size image here: [full size](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/125/b/f/not_a_relaxing_situation_by_quinsarqua-d7h80g0.png)


End file.
